halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Constable-class fast attack craft
*Reyes-McLees Corporation |operators=Jaeteran Defense Force |class before= |class after= |subclasses= |cost= |built range= |in commission range= |total ships building= |total ships planned=14 |total ships completed=1 |total ships cancelled= |total ships active= |total ships laid up= |total ships lost= |total ships retired= |total ships scrapped= |total ships preserved= |type=Fast attack craft |length=120 metres (393.7 ft) |width=62 metres (203.4 ft) |height=20 metres (65.6 ft) |mass=*5,291 tonnes *6,895 tonnes *8,000 tonnes |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=*Starwerx's V3-BB (2) *Legacy-series enhanced ion engines (6) *VZ-line micro fusion drives (16) |slipspace drive=No |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power=HAM-9700 Helium-3 (1) |shield gen= |hull=*10-20 centimetres of *10 centimetres of ceramic-steel plating |sensor= |target=INVINCIBLE-X combat coordination network |navigation=UNA-uplinked |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*GR1-981 (1) * (2 pods of 32 missiles each) * (2) |complement=*1 platoon of Marines (43 men) *F/A-13 Razors (4) |crew=7 sailors |skeleton=2 sailors |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era= |role=*Search-and-rescue *Short-range patrol and interdiction *Border patrol *Escort |notes= }} The Constable-class fast attack craft ( : FCV), nicknamed the Jaeteran Gunboat by outsiders, is a short-range light warship that is most prominently utilised by the Jaeteran Defense Force. Occupying the size and performance space between fully-fledged corvettes and nimble fighters, the Constable is built to accomplish tasks that are either impossible or impractical for the local air force, yet does not justify the resources needed to deploy a dedicated warship. Such duties include border control, search-and-rescue and ferrying supplies between freighters and the surface, with many requiring extensive time in-atmosphere. Armed with a formidable yet not surprising arsenal, it is best known for its relatively-heavy armour and agility. This focus ensures that the attack craft can easily chase down any suspicious craft and harass even larger vessels if the need arises. While equipped with a fairly large and powerful Helium-3 which has granted it it's speed and armament, the Constable's success comes from two unlikely sources. A well-equipped communications and sensor package is installed, ensuring that it can punch through most jamming systems and detect the distortion given off by systems. The second reason, and the most significant one, is that it has a number of cargo-bays and external docking hardpoints. This boon allows for domestic shipbuilders to release a wide array of modules to adapt it to local conditions without extensive redesigns typically done to planetary defence craft. Operational History Development The Constable is a recent addition to the Jaeteran fleet, having been created in . With development wrapping up on JDM's first original warship, JDF once again approached them with a contract to create a new spacecraft. Wary about their experiences dealing with , they wanted a new warship that could defend their home in the event their fleet was sent away for whatever reason. The new vessel did not require a slipspace drive, but it needed to be able to cross interplanetary distances with record times and also be able to identify and detect incoming threats at a distance. It was also required to operate in atmosphere. As they lacked the shipyard capacity to accommodate the development of the new corvette alongside the first , JDM's CEO Felix Birk reached out to the local Reyes-McLees Corporation executives to co-create the new ship. Quickly negotiating an agreement, the two design teams quickly met up and discussed how to approach the new ship. Initial concepts revolved around updating RMC's first successful warship, the old , to modern specifications, but this was quickly trashed after it was found that the Mako was too weighty for their needs. Instead, the team would quickly push on into creating streamlined designs that minimised materials where possible, all built around RMC's Helium-3 reactor based on a new patented design. It was during this period that engineer Kristina Gyeong would conceive of a design that invoked the visual terror and performance that JDF sought. The entire development cycle of the Constable was strikingly fast - only five months had passed between acceptance of the contract the launch of the lead ship, the JDF Constable, in August 2556. Early Service Role The Constable is intended to act as the first line of defence against any aggressor, intercepting and gathering information on the invaders so that a better-equipped response unit could be assembled later. In space, they are designed as a raider, harassing larger threats in coordinated strafes to whittle away at them with bug-bites before rapidly retreating outside of their maximum range. Their typical prey lies within frigates and other corvettes, as destroying them will leave the enemy fleet more vulnerable to the fighter craft that makes up the backbone of most planetary defence forces. Beyond this, however, they serve a limited role as they don't have enough point defence guns to act as an effective screen for warships nor have a for long-distance travel. On the ground, their mission set greatly expand. They can support ground advances directly by offering powerful fire support or delivering supplies to embattled troops or indirectly with accurate sensor data on the terrain and enemy formations. Layout The Constable is a deviant in Reyes-McLees' impressive line of warships. Lacking the tall, monolithic profile that serves as their signature design during the war, the gunboat instead has a short, lean frame that is built in a arrowhead pattern. This minimises the area that opponents need to hit them while also greatly increasing it's aerodynamic abilities. Another deviation is in it's weapons - only the Constable's two point defence guns are visible in cruising mode, with the others being fully integrated into it's superstructure. This serves to surprise unaware opponents. At the very front of the Constable is the silo for it's , which is fed by canisters stored on either side of it. This is protected reinforced by an overlapping Titanium-A1 plate that runs along the front and sides, slightly elevated above the frame to protect the components further up the ship. Protruding through this are four of the ship's miniature fusion drives, optimised to provide high-power maneuvering solutions. This fore section ends with a slight wedge, behind which is where the main docking rings are. These are frequently attacked by ground-based insurgents and fighters as they resemble silos for missiles, and had to be up-armoured in the production model. Running along the top spine of the gunboat is a curious depreciated slab which holds electromagnets and power couplings for either carrying cargo or supporting mission-specific modules onto the hull. Ships of the Line Trivia *With the exception of the lead ship, all Constable-class fast attack crafts are named after retired police officers. Category:Corvette classes Category:Into The Unknown Category:ITU Vessels